


a bad drawing of the sun

by shineeboi



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineeboi/pseuds/shineeboi
Summary: Hwiyoung and Taeyang are drawing each other. Taeyang makes a spectacular drawing (as expected) and Hwiyoung's drawing does not turn out to be that good. However, Taeyang keeps Hwiyoung's drawing and treasures it.





	a bad drawing of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt given to me by an AU generator as I was unsure of what to write.

After three weeks of soul-crushing promotions, the members of SF9 were finally allowed to get some rest. Delighted with the sudden excess of free time, Hwiyoung wondered about what to do with all that time. He didn't have to film a drama like Rowoon or be an MC like Chani, and he didn't exactly feel like working out so soon after promotions. Maybe he could go to the mall and shop for some new clothes. Or...

"Hwiyoung!" Hwiyoung heard a voice exclaim from the doorway.

"oh hey," he replied "what are you planning on doing today? I can't decide."

"I was just about to ask what you were planning on doing. If you don't know what to do either, let's brainstorm some ideas on what to do together!"

Taeyang sat down on the floor next to Hwiyoung. 

"How does the mall sound?" Hwiyoung suggested, "I could really use some new clothes."

"Usually I would gladly join you, but I really don't feel like going out today."

"We can just stay in the dorm then. "

Both of them thought long and hard on activities to do inside. After a long 5 minutes of thinking, Taeyang broke the silence. "Let's draw each other!"

"Sure, why not." 

Taeyang went to their room to grab some pens and paper, while Hwiyoung cleared off the dining table. Pulling out a chair and sitting down, Hwiyoung waited for Taeyang to return with their limited stash of art supplies. Smiling, Taeyang entered the room holding two sheets of paper, some pens, and some oranges. He dropped the pens in the center of the table and placed a sheet of paper in front of Hwiyoung. "Want an orange?"

Hwiyoung reached for the orange Taeyang was holding out. "Why do you have oranges?"

"I didn't know where to put them, so I hid them in one of the clothes drawers."

Taeyang sat down across from Hwiyoung and started peeling the orange in his hand. Hwiyoung did the same. 

"Before I even start drawing, I want to apologize for whatever I do to your face. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship," Hwiyoung said with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I could never get offended by you."

After they had both finished their oranges, they picked up a pen and stared at the person sitting across from them. Taeyang grinned at Hwiyoung, who felt his cheeks heat up and looked down at his paper quickly. 

30 minutes later, both Taeyang and Hwiyoung had finished their respective drawings. Taeyang slid his drawing across the table, and Hwiyoung did the same. The paper in front of Hwiyoung was very clearly him. Hwiyoung looked up at Taeyang in awe. "You never told me you could draw, this is unfair." The drawing in front of Taeyang, however, was less than spectacular to put it nicely. "Now I feel really bad about what mine. Sorry, Taeyang."

"Why are you apologizing? It's really cute." Taeyang chuckled as he looked at the drawing of the sun from Teletubbies with a face that vaguely resembled his. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the table, and wrapped his arms around Hwiyoung, who reluctantly brought his arms up to Taeyang's back. Taeyang let go of Hwiyoung and turned to walk to their room. Curious, on why he was going to their room with the drawing, Hwiyoung trailed after Taeyang. After rifling through a drawer, Taeyang held up a roll of tape and walked over to the wall next to his bed. Before long, the drawing was proudly mounted on the wall. The expression on Taeyang's face made Hwiyoung want to melt. Before Hwiyoung could stop himself, he walked over to Taeyang and threw his arms around him and buried his face in Taeyang's chest. Taeyang pressed a kiss to the top of Hwiyoung's head and squeezed him very tightly. "Um, I can't breathe," Hwiyoung said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a you problem."

Neither of them let go for a very long time.


End file.
